The Month of October
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: It's a well known truth that everything gets weird during the month of October. There are that defy the imagination, and even the most normal of people will have a few secrets. It's wonderful. Felinda, G/OMC


**The Fun Month of October**

* * *

><p>A smile crossed her face, as she looked at the calendar. She felt a sense of happiness, a sense of comfort. There was something inside her that she just couldn't explain or put to words, a mystical feeling that all was right with the world. That wonderful time of year had finally come again.<p>

It was October. That wonderful month when the temperature gets cooler, and the trees transform into multicolored reminders that it's no longer summer. It's a month where there starts to be a crisp feeling to the wind, and the sounds of crunching leaves adds a new harmony to the regular sounds of the park. She loved all of these things, but they were only subtle bonuses on the reason she loved October.

It was the month of madness. The entire month was centered on Halloween. Maybe it was a shining example of how commercialized holidays had become, but she didn't care. She loved Halloween, and everything that came along with it.

Nobody knew that about her. She had no doubt that they thought she saw the whole concept of Halloween as nothing but silliness. And why shouldn't they? She was the Ice Queen, after all. She didn't get that reputation by actively participating in things that could be seen as childish. She was always serious, she didn't laugh at small things. That's just who she was. But oh, how little they knew.

When they went to her apartment, they saw a giant bookcase full of large books. If they were curious enough to look at some of the titles, they would see books such as the entire collection of William Shakespeare, or perhaps a law text book. Classic books for the intelligent. What they didn't know was mixed in with all those heavy books were horrific tales of werewolves, vampires, and the occasional mass chainsaw murder. They were her weakness.

"Hey Alex, we're all going to get some drinks. Do you care to join us?" Detective Olivia Bensen had asked. They had just finished a testimony for the grand jury. It looked like it was going to be an easy trial. October was off to a good start. She smiled at her friend, and shook her head.

"I can't," the blond lawyer replied, "I have work."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. The answer wasn't a huge surprise. After all, they were all work-a-holics. And it wasn't as if Alex was known for putting work off to do fun things.

"Alright then," Olivia smiled, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Alex smiled contently, watching her brunette friend leave her office.

"Have fun," Alex called out to her friend, a final greeting. Olivia merely smiled.

"Yeah. Have fun with your work."

Alex couldn't help but let out a little smirk. She certainly intended to have fun.

Olivia only knew that Alex would be doing work. However, she didn't know exactly what kind of work would be done.

Alex neatly put away the papers on her desk, and grabbed her jacket. She grabbed a duffle bag she had been hiding under her desk, and was quickly out the door. She had no paperwork to be done, and everything for her cases was already prepared. She didn't even notice that she had a certain skip to her step.

She was out of the court building, and quickly made her way to a subway. Everyone around her was starting to wear sweaters and jackets, another signal that it was October. There was a little girl sitting next to her, holding a cup of apple cider. The aroma made it's ways to Alex's nose, and she salivated a little bit. Maybe she would have some when she got home.

She got to her stop, and couldn't have been out the door faster. She was feeling pure excitement. She was never this excited for any of her cases. She was actually looking forward to this.

Finally, she saw the sign. In big, spooky looking letters, it made itself clear to her. A large grin crossed her face. She was home.

**Field of Fears**

She clutched onto her duffle bag a little bit tighter. She could already see some people there. These were people she only saw one time a year, and she loved them.

"Alex!" She heard a large male voice call out to her. She knew that voice.

"Jay!" She saw him walk up to her. His face was painted white, his eyes coated with black paint. Fake blood covered his arms and face, and he was wearing a garment that made it look like he had just slaughtered a city. She hugged him.

"You're volunteering, I hope?"

She eagerly nodded her head.

"I've been volunteering here for the past twenty years, Jay. What makes you think I'm going to stop now?"

The two started to walk towards the haunted building, looking at people dressed like they came out of a horror movie. Before she knew it, Alex had joined them, now dressed in spooky attire. She smiled as she saw herself as a mirror. She normally dressed in dress-suits. Now she was covered in fake blood. She couldn't wait.

She couldn't help but wonder what her friends at work would do, if they saw this side of her. How they would react. Their ice queen took a sick enjoyment out of scaring the living day lights out of people. More importantly, she was really good at it.

"Hey, Alex!" She heard someone call. She ran over to her summoner, as if she was a kid running out to recess. It was Jay.

"We need someone to work the spark room tonight. You up for it?"

Alex didn't think it was possible, but her grin grew.

"You know it!"

* * *

><p>This was now her domain of terror. Outside, she could hear the sounds of blood curdling screams, chain-saws, and demonic laughter. It was heaven.<p>

She had traded in her blood-soaked dress for black pants, and a black long sleeved shirt. Her face was covered by a welders mask. She was in a dark room, and was in a dark cage. She clutched onto the device in her hands like it was life itself. For, to her, it was. It was her magic wand. She would wave it around, and create terror.

She heard the footsteps of a group, and the anticipation built up in her. This would be fun. Then again, it was always fun.

"Come on, people. I know it's dark, but you'll see the light soon," came the sound of the next groups guide. He was leading them into hell. When she felt everyone in the group was in, she grinned. It was her time to shine.

She took her magic little device, and banged it against her cage. Sparks flew, illumination the room for just a second. In that second, people could see what appeared to be fried corpses and blood. Most importantly, they could see her. The sounds of their screams was music to her ears. They were terrified.

She laughed. Her evil cackle. This was the only place in the world she ever used that laugh.

"I'm going to fry you," she said. The inflexion in her voice was changing to one never heard, "Come on! Get closer. It'll be just _electrifying!_"

"David! Come on, move faster!" came the sound of a woman. Alex continued to move her wand across the bars, creating a steady stream of sparks and noise. She continued this, until they ran out. If only they knew they would be greeted by a man with a chainsaw out there.

She loved this. Halloween. She hoped the thirty-one days wouldn't go by too quickly.

* * *

><p>Olivia sighed, as she looked at the scene. This was supposed to be her night off. Supposed to be, being the key work. But then <em>this <em>case came along.

From looking at the victim, you would think a bear attacked her. Teach marks covered her body, and she was missing a couple of chunks of flesh. Candy corn was scatted across the room, as well as blood. It appears as if it was something out of a horror movie. They only reason she was called in, was because her panties had been pulled down to her ankles. There was the possibility she had been raped. Of course, it was only a possibility.

"Olivia, come here for a second."

It was Melinda Warner, examining the body. She wondered just what it was the ME found that was so interesting. What could possibly be more interesting then the state the body was in?

"I found some hairs around her torso," Melinda said. Olivia nodded, still not seeing what so was intresting about that.

"Pubic hairs?" she asked. Melinda shook her head.

"No," the medical examiner sighed, "Dog hairs."

Olivia blinked, and looked back to the body. A dog couldn't have possibly done this, could it?

"We're dealing with a werewolf, then?" Came the voice of Detective John Munch. Olivia sighed.

"It's not a full moon, Munch," Melinda said.

However, they could all tell this was going to be one hell of a case.

* * *

><p><strong>This little shot it dedicated to Fayth In the Music, who is working at haunted house. She scared me. Not going to lie.<br>****What is your favorite part of October?  
>Kimblee Whitehead, we're done here. <strong>


End file.
